


The Cute Invader

by RoseyR



Series: Sci-Fi Creek [3]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, High School, M/M, Science Fiction, Teenagers, Tweek POV, Tweek is an alien enthusiast, alien Craig, another sci-fi fic but this time Craig is the alien, slight Kenny/Butters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 13:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13705620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: Tweek Tweak has believed that aliens are real and would take over his planet one day, which is why he, along with Kenny and Butters, are prepared for the possible invasion. Tweek just didn't think that the invader would be a cute looking boy.





	The Cute Invader

**Author's Note:**

> Yep! Another sci-fi story! I feel like I should just put all of these into a freaking series since they are almost relate to each other, but not really, but you know what, I don't care!
> 
> Anyways, this time Craig is the alien and they are mainly on earth so...enjoy that!

It's currently 3 AM, there is still no sign of movement.

"Um...Tweek..."

Come on...move you...I know you're an alien, stop hiding it you invader!

"Tweek..."

"Just start moving and I'll show everyone that a-

"Tweek!"

"Jesus!" I screamed when Kenny yelled at me in the walkie talkie. I picked it up and replied. "W-what is it man!?"

"I think I'm going to head out now and take Butters home,"

"W-what? B-but we almost have it!"

"Don't know what to tell you dude, but I'm pretty sure old man Jones isn't an alien, he's just...well...very old."

"Then explain that weird gooey stuff coming out of his ears!"

"I'm pretty sure that's earwax, I'm sure Jones just forgot to clean his ears since you know...he's old and very forgetful..."

"B-but-"

"Sorry Tweekers, but I really got to take Butters home, he's falling asleep on me here. It's cute, but his drool is kinda getting on my parka. Maybe next time bud," Kenny said.

"F-find...leave me...b-but once I get evidence of alien life on film, I'm taking all the credit!"

"You do you, night Tweek," Kenny said and I can tell he already turned off his walkie talkie. I sighed and continued to look at old man Jones' backyard through my binoculars. "Come on old man...I know you're really an alien in disguised! I know you really wake up at this hour to do your weird alien stuff...p-probably telling your alien friends to come and invade our planet...well not on my watch..."

Finally, old man Jones comes out of his house with his supposed gardening tools. Yeah right, who the fuck gardens at this hour!? It's all a trick, he's really an alien and those aren't gardening tools, those are alien weapons! He's going to fucking kill us all! B-but I won't let him, I won't let him take over our planet! I-I'll show everyone that I'm not crazy with all this alien talk! I-I'll prove it! I'll prove that aliens are real and that they are coming to our planet to kill...wait....why is old man Jones clutching his chest...wait...what...

I watched as old man Jones stumbles back while clutching his shirt, his mouth was widely open, as if he was having a hard time breathing. He then falls to the ground and has stopped moving.

"...Oh my god!" I screamed in panicked as I ran out of my room to tell my parents. Holy shit! Old man Jones just died in his own backyard! I knew he was old but I didn't think he would die already! Jesus fucking Christ! "M-mom! Dad! Mom! Dad!" I continue to scream and tell my parents with what I saw.

I totally missed a weird blue sparkle in the sky.

* * *

"Hey, did you hear that old man Jones died last night?"

"Yeah, that's like so sad. I mean...I know he was old and all, but I didn't think he would just die all of a sudden..."

"Hey...didn't that spaz believed that old man Jones was an alien or something?"

"Oh yeah...what a jerk."

I groaned as I tried to hide my face at my desk. I felt Kenny pat me on the back.

"Hey...it's alright Tweekers, you didn't know that old man Jones would...you know..."

"I know...but I feel awful...he wasn't an alien Ken...he was just a very weird old man..." I sighed.

"Hey...it's alright...this will pass over soon, sooner or later, people will forget about this and move on to the next trend or whatever," Kenny said.

"Yeah...but you know what...I think...I think I need to give up this whole alien stuff," I sighed.

"Are you sure? You've been doing this since you were like twelve...are you sure you just want to stop?"

It was true, I've been interested in aliens since I was twelve. I don't remember why I became interested in finding aliens, all I know is that I believe that they are real and that they could easily take over our planet. I remember that I would lose sleep when I believed someone is an alien in disguised. Of course, my theories are debunked when I find out that my suspects are simply people doing weird, but still normal, things. Everyone soon started thinking I was crazy, alien obsessed, and will probably go to a mental asylum one day.

The only people that believed me were Butters and Kenny. Well...sorta. Butters did it because he was way too nice for his own good and is always interested in doing new things. As for Kenny...well...I think he mainly hung out with me because he has a boner for Butters or something, but I can tell he's now doing it because he's my friend and he cares about me.

Kenny and Butters are way too sweet to me and I feel awful dragging them into this. Which is why I'm going to stop. No more alien seeking, no more trying to find evidence, no more buying alien equipment, and no more dragging my friends and making them stay up very late at night.

I am done with aliens.

"Yes Kenny...I'm sure I need to stop...it's for the best."

"...Alright...if this is what you want."

"Alright you brats, we got a new student so shut the fuck up and give a warm welcome to the new brat coming in."

Everyone in the room settled down and waited patiently for the new kid to enter. I sighed and look ahead. The door opened and the new kid entered. I felt my breathing has stopped.

"Oh my god...he's so hot!"

"I wonder if he's available!"

"Do you think he'll date me?"

"Please, I saw him first, so back off!"

I totally agree with all the girls in the room. The new kid was hot. He looked cool, he looked cute! He...he...he is so out of my league.

"Alright alright you fucking hormonal brats. Just shut up and you can attack the new kid once class ends. Now introduce yourself you brat."

The new kid looked at everyone and tilted his head. Oh my god, why is he so cute!?

"...I'm...Craig." His voice was low and nasally, but that just increased his cuteness when started looking shy. I just want to hug the new kid.

"Anything else you want to add brat?"

"No."

"Good, just sit down over there next to the twitchy brat," oh god! He's talking about me! Also why does he keep calling us brats!? We're not fucking ten anymore!

The new kid, Craig started walking towards the desk next to me and I tried my best to hold back a scream. Did I forget to mention that I was gay? Well...yeah...I'm gay...and I think I have a crush on the new kid.

I took a peek at Craig and wondered how I should greet him. A simple hello would be normal right? Right! I just got to say hello and maybe I can offer to show him around the school, then m-maybe even ask him to eat lunch with me and the guys! I just got to say hello.

I opened my mouth, but no words came out. Only a wheezy sound came out. Craig looked at him and tilted his head in confusion. Oh god, I was blowing it! Why am I so awkward!? Especially around cute guys!

"I-I...u-um...I-"

"Hey spazzy brat! Shut up so I can start the lesson!"

"Y-yes sir!" I squeaked in fear. I looked ahead and I wished for the ground to swallow me up. Now the new kid probably thinks I was weird or something. I took a peek at the new kid and realized he wasn't fazed by my awkwardness, he looks...well...stoic and bored. There was no emotion on his face whatsoever. Jesus Christ, he's so cool! Why can't I be like that!? I sighed and listened to the lecture. I suddenly thought back to his eyes.

His eyes are beautiful, but...they looked off for some reason...hm...

* * *

It is lunch time and I'm sitting with Butters and Kenny, along with Stan, Kyle, and Cartman. Like Kenny and Butters, they also believed in aliens, mostly because they've dealt with them before, but the reason they don't join my alien hunting group is because they didn't want to deal with aliens anymore, turns out they hated dealing with the same things more than two times.

"So Tweek...I heard your parents were the one that called the ambulance when old man Jones died," Stan said.

"Y-yeah, I told them about it..."

"Guess him being an alien is a no...

"...Yeah..." I sighed and continued eating my pizza.

"Well have any other suspects you think might be aliens?" Kyle asked.

"Nope. I am done with anything alien," I said.

"Really? You're going to give up like that?" Stan asked.

"Well isn't that great, now people will stop avoiding us because we hang out with an alien freak like you," Cartman said. I still wonder why we hang out with him after all these years.

"Don't be an asshole fat ass!" Kyle exclaimed.

"At least I'm not a fucking dirty Jew!"

"Fuck you!"

"No fuck you!"

"Can you guys not?" Stan sighed as he continue eating his burger.

"So Tweek...I saw you trying to talk to the new kid earlier," Kenny suddenly said. I started to blush.

"Y-yeah...so what?"

"Well...you usually never become interested when we have a new kid, in fact, you only get interested in them if you think they're aliens...so either you think the new kid is an alien or...you have a huge boner for him," Kenny smirked. Oh how I hate it when he smirks like that.

"I-I don't think he's an alien nor do I have a boner for him!" I blushed even harder.

"Aw, our little Tweekers here has a crush on the new kid," Kenny teased.

"Well ain't that sweet," Butters said.

"That's so gross," Cartman said.

"Shut up, you're only jealous because no one will ever date you," Kyle said.

"Ha! Shows you, remember when I dated Heidi?"

"Yeah...but then she broke up with you...right after she threatened to shoot you," Kyle said.

"Shut up!"

"So...you gonna ask the new kid out or something?" Stan asked me.

"N-no way! B-besides, I don't even know if he's gay!"

"You could ask him," Butters suggested.

"Oh yeah, like that wouldn't make things awkward! Hi I'm Tweek Tweak and I'm gay, how about you?" I said sarcastically. My face must be as red as a tomato right now.

"You will never get laid with that attitude Tweek," Kenny laughs.

"Nnngggg...all of your advice are as bad as my parents!" I exclaimed as I started pulling my hair. Gah! The pressure!

"Tweek, relax. If you keep doing that, you'll end up being bald," Kyle said.

"Yeah, why don't you just get some coffee from the vending machine and chill," Stan suggested.

"A-alright...alright...I am kinda running low anyways..." I stood up and walked towards the vending machine. I looked at the many options and wondered which one I should get. I ended up just getting a simple black coffee. I turned around but accidentally bumped into someone. "Gah! Sorry!"

When I looked up, I realized it was Craig. I wanted to scream.

"Oh god! I'm so sorry for bumping into you like that! Please don't kill me!" I exclaimed.

Craig simply looked at me then tilted his head in confusion. Oh why is this boy so cute!? Actually, now that we're this close, I realized that I'm a bit taller than Craig. Maybe by a couple of inches. I'm still at eye level so I don't really have to look down at him or anything.

He continued to be silent. He must be the quiet type. Why is he this cool!? I looked at his eyes and realized that they were a bit...strange. They were beautiful, don't get me wrong...it's just...it kinda looks like he has stars in his eyes...huh...

I realized I was staring a bit too long because Clyde walked up to us and coughed into his fist.

"Gah! S-sorry! I'll just um...go!" I blushed.

Craig didn't looked fazed one bit, in fact, he looked disinterested. I sighed and walked away. Why am I such a loser? Why can't I talk to cute guys normally? Ugh! Why am I like this? I looked back and noticed that Clyde had his arms around Craig and was laughing. Token was also there and was slightly laughing. Craig was the only one not laughing, but he didn't look like he wasn't enjoying the company...or well...technically, there was no emotion on his face, so I have no idea if he's comfortable with them or not.

I was so focus on Craig's emotionless expression that I didn't realize I bumped into someone. Why do I keep bumping into people!? I looked up and realized it was Butch. One of the people that loves bullying me. Why does God hate me? What have I done to deserve this? Just why?

I realized I spilled his lunch all over his shirt and I knew that today will be the day I die. I only wished I could have said goodbye to my parents and friends...I also wished I could have said hi to Craig like a normal person.

"You fucking made me spill my lunch you spaz!"

"I'm sorry!" I said in a high pitch voice. Oh god, he's going to kill me!

"You're gonna be sorry!" I watched him raised his hand and formed a fist. I started shaking and closed my eyes for the impact.

...Nothing. I heard a small smacking sound, but I didn't feel the fist hitting my face. I opened my eyes and saw a hand blocking Butch's fist. I looked to my side and realized that Craig just saved me from getting the shit beaten out of me.

"The fuck...fuck off new kid! Just because you're so popular doesn't mean you can do whatever you want!"

Craig didn't say anything, he continue to have an expressionless face. He still looked bored. Why the fuck was that hot?

Butch tried to get his hand back, but Craig kept his grip on it. I suddenly realized that Craig started squeezing Butch's hand until Butch yelped in pain and was now on the floor. I saw Craig lean closer to Butch and started whispering something to him.

"Humans like you need to learn to not torment other humans just because they're smaller and weaker than you," Craig said. I was surprised how he said that, but nonetheless, I blushed at being saved by this cute hero of mine.

"The fuck are you..." Butch trailed off when he stared at Craig's eyes. Whatever menacing aura he had left seemed to vanished as Butch started shaking in fear. Wow...I wonder what Craig did to make this asshole quiver in fear.

"Apologize."

"...S-sorry sp...I mean...T-Tweek..."

"Now leave." Craig finally let Butch go and Butch made a dash out of the cafeteria. Seriously...what did Craig do?

I looked at Craig and my heart started racing. He saved me. The cute new kid just saved me. I need to thank him. I just need to talk to him normally and not act like a total loser.

"T-thank you!" I squeaked.

"...No problem..." Craig said in a small voice. Wow...he must really be shy...it's weird since I just witness him take down one of the biggest bullies in school without actually lifting a finger or anything. He's so cool...I think I'm in love.

"That was awesome Craig!" Clyde shouted behind him.

"Yeah...that was so cool. By the way, you alright Tweek?" Token asked.

"I-I'm fine...thanks to Craig," I said.

"What did I tell you Token? Craig is so cool!"

"Yeah yeah, I heard you," Token rolled his eyes, but he was still smiling nonetheless.

"Craig, buddy, you gotta come to Token's place and play video games with us!"

"Sorry...I have something to do later..." Craig said.

"Is it really that important?" Clyde pouted.

"Very..."

"W-well...then...let's have lunch together! Tweek, you too!" Clyde said.

"Me too?" I exclaimed.

"Yeah! Let's sit at your table!" Clyde said.

Jesus, Clyde is so...energetic...I don't think I can ever match his enthusiasm. I simply nodded at him and all three of them headed to my table. I followed them and sat down. I realized that Craig is sitting next to me. I think I can die happy now.

Everyone started chatting, mostly asking Craig question.

"So Craig, where are you from?" Kyle asked.

"...Out of town..."

"Um...I think he meant...where did you use to live..." Stan said.

"...Canada."

"Really? My little brother is actually Canadian...you don't...look Canadian," Kyle said.

"...I'm...half Canadian," Craig said.

Huh...how come his answers sound like a lie?

"Okay, well that's cool. How do you like South Park so far?"

"...I like it...very...interesting," Craig said.

"Yeah, well it gets more interesting if you hang out with us," Stan said.

"He's telling the truth, hang out with him and his friends, you'll be dragged into their crazy adventures," Token sighed.

"We don't drag people on purpose!" Stan exclaimed.

"Oh yeah? What about last week when you guys dragged me to find out the mystery of the missing pencils? All I wanted was to borrow a pencil!" Clyde exclaimed. Oh god, I can still feel those pencils poking me by those pencil warriors. Why is that even a thing!?

"How the heck were we suppose to know that there was a secret ritual underneath the school that involves stealing pencils!?"

This argument continued on, so I stopped listening and took a peek at Craig. He didn't seem to care about the conversation, he was more preoccupied with his...weird looking phone...huh...wonder where he got that...

* * *

Home EC, the only class where I can be show people my mad baking skills. Not the brag or anything. I would have done shop class or something, but honestly, being around sharp objects as well as being with the school bullies does not seem to be a safe combination. At least I'm not the only boy here. Kenny and Butter are here. Butter is here because he likes baking, as for Kenny...he's actually here because he doesn't want to be in the same room as saws and sharp tools. Saying something that he wasn't crazy enough to be in a place that could easily kill him.

I don't know what he means, but I don't really want to ask.

Today, we're simply baking cookies. We can make as much as we can and even share them with our friends outside of class.

"So...you gonna bake some cookies for Craig?" Kenny asked.

"W-why would I do that!?" I exclaimed.

"Cause you like him and he did save you earlier," Kenny said.

"Yeah, it would be awfully nice of you if you gave Craig some of your cookies!" Butters smiled.

"I-I don't know guys..."

"Come on...at least he won't know that you like him if you gave them to him, he'll just think that you're thanking him or something," Kenny said.

"...I-I don't know you guys..."

"Tweek," Kenny suddenly puts his hands on my shoulder. "You'll never get anywhere if you don't step out of that shell of yours. If you want to talk to Craig, then you have to push yourself a bit more. You gotta be brave," Kenny said.

"B-brave...I...I gotta...I gotta be brave..."

"Yep...now are you gonna make those cookies and give them to Craig?"

I nodded and immediately gathered the ingredients. I gotta be brave, I gotta be brave and talk to Craig. I gotta talk to him normally and maybe...maybe we could at least be friends.

After baking the cookies, which Butters have tasted and told me were delicious, I got out of class once the bell rang. I'm glad Home EC was my last class for the day. I quickly put my stuff in my locker and tried to locate Craig.

"Go get him tiger," Kenny cheered for me.

"Don't forget to be brave Tweek," Butters said.

"Y-yeah! B-brave!" I said. I quickly ran out of the school and tried to find Craig. I still haven't found him, but I saw Clyde and Token walking out of the building. "Hey guys...h-have you seen Craig?"

"Um...I think he said he going to the gym or something," Clyde said.

"Thanks," I said goodbye to them and ran towards the gym.

I reached the gymnasium, around this time, it should be empty since all the athletic teams don't usually use the gym when practicing for a big game or whatever. I looked through the glass on the door and saw Craig standing in the middle of the room. I was about to enter, but before I could call his name, he took out his phone and put it on the ground. Confused, I stayed silent and watched him for a bit.

What was he doing?

That's when I saw it, Craig pressed something and screens started appearing. My eyes widened as I saw what was happening. There was an alien on the screens.

"943, how are things on earth?"

"It's fine, no one suspects anything."

"Good...um...uh..."

"Sir?"

"Do you mind taking off that meat suit? It's very distracting..."

I saw Craig sigh, "fine, but you do realize I'll have to put it back on and it's already a pain doing that," Craig then grabbed his cheek and ripped the skin off. I wanted to scream. Craig continued peeling the skin off of his face until I saw a light blue skin color. Craig continued taking off his skin until I don't see Craig anymore, but a terrifying alien.

Craig then picked up his his chullo hat and put it on his head.

"What are you doing?"

"What? I like it...it's feels...right wearing it," Craig said.

"Fine, whatever. Any reports?"

"Well...it seems the humans here are quite...eccentric."

"How so?"

"I met a group of young humans who seems to deal with strange activities that happens to this town," Craig said.

"Hm...will it be a problem?"

"I don't think so, as long as they don't know about my true appearance, taking over this planet will be child's play," Craig said.

"Very good 943, keep up the good work."

"Yes sir."

"And make sure no one sees you without your meat suit."

"Don't worry sir, if anyone sees me, I'll just eliminate them," Craig said.

I gasped and felt like I was going to faint. I took a step back, but accidentally tripped on a javelin pole. Oh that made a loud noise. I looked back and saw that Craig noticed the sound.

"...I'll talk to you later..." Craig pressed the button again and the screens were gone. Craig turned around and spoke, "I know you're there. Come out from where you're hiding."

I shivered in fear. I need to escape, but if I run then he'll probably destroy the earth! But if I don't run then he's going to kill me! Oh god!

_"You gotta be brave."_ I could hear Kenny's words in my ears. I gulped, but stood my ground.

"B-brave...I...I need to be brave..." I grabbed the javelin and ran towards the evil alien scum. "Die you alien!" I screamed as I swung the javelin, but the alien grabbed the javelin, causing me to stop and stare in horror. The alien glared at me then snapped the javelin in two. I looked at my now broken weapon then stared back at the alien. "...Oh god..."

The alien took a step closer to me, but I quickly turned and tried to run, but me being clumsy, I accidentally tripped on the other half of the javelin and fell face first. I looked up and saw the alien hovering over me with a menacing look.

"P-please don't kill me! I promise I won't tell!"

"You're lying. You wanted to kill me."

"I never said that!"

"You literally just said 'die you alien' two minutes ago."

"..." I wanted to cry. I wanted to call out for someone to save me. Why...why did the cute new kid have to be an alien!? Why couldn't it be someone else? Oh god...why does the universe hate me?

"I'm sorry...Tweek was it, but I'm going to have to kill you," the alien, Craig walked towards me and was about to grab me, but before he could place his hands on my, I did something I never thought I would do. I bit his hand.

Craig yelped and pulled his hand back. He looked at his hand and a weird blue substance started leaking out. Oh god...is he...is he bleeding? I tasted something weird on my mouth and paled when I realized I got some of his alien blood in my mouth.

"Oh god! Jesus!" I spit the alien blood out, but I can tell that some already went down my throat.

"W-what did you do?" Craig suddenly said as he continued to stare at his hand in horror. What the? Why does he look scared. "Did you...did you just bit me!?" Craig shouted. Jesus, he's more terrifying when he shouts.

"Nnngggg! I had no choice! You were gonna kill...you were gonna...gonna..." I suddenly felt dizzy. My vision was getting blurry and the taste of Craig's blood was getting stronger on my tongue. "W..what's...what's happening...." I soon collapsed on the floor and fainted.

Even after all of this...I'm still proud of myself for actually talking to Craig...even if he turned out to be an alien and is probably going to kill me now. At least I finally did something and came out of my shell...

You know what...no...fuck Kenny's advice. I'm going to die because of this.

* * *

I woke up and realized I wasn't dead. I looked at my body and sighed in relief when I realized I was okay. It was all a dream. A weird and crazy dream. Guess that's what happens when you stay up and try to find aliens.

I sighed and looked at my room.

...I would be looking at my room if I were in my room. There are weird machines around me, I was on an operating table, and there were weird posters posters of aliens everywhere. I not in my room. I'm in a fucking alien's spaceship.

Oh god!

I fall off the table and tried to escape, but once I opened the door, Craig was right there.

"Gah!" I stepped back as the alien walks closer to me. I quickly grabbed the scalpel that was next to the table and lifted up. "D-don't come any closer or else I'll uh...I'll cut you!"

"Relax human, I'm not going to kill you," Craig sighed. I watched him as he comes closer. I stepped back, ready to stab him, but I forgot about the table behind me, so I fell back and was laying on the table once more, while I dropped the scalpel. Oh great, I'm defenseless again!

"P-please don't eat me..."

"Eat you? What? I don't eat humans," Craig said as he places a rectangular box on the small table next to me.

"Then why am I here?"

"You fainted so I took you back to my ship and waited for you to wake up," Craig said.

"But why? You could have easily killed me while I was asleep!"

"I could have...but I can't," Craig said as he opened the box. I realized that there were bandages inside. Craig took a bandage and leaned closer to me. I blushed at how close were were, but paled when I reminded myself that he's still an alien...even if he has his meat suit back on.

"W-what do you mean you can't...kill me?" I asked. I flinched when he raised his hands, but realized he was simply putting the bandage on my busted nose from when I accidentally tripped.

"I mean I can't kill you since I'm bounded to you."

Oh...so he can't kill me because he's bounded to me. Okay then...wait..."What!?" I shrieked. Craig covered his ears and growled in annoyance.

"Shut up, your voice is really loud!"

"I'm sorry but what do you mean!?"

"I mean that when you bit me earlier and got my blood on your tongue, we are bounded together. That's a thing my species does when we're about to be bounded forever with the one we love."

"Why is that a thing! Oh god! I can't believe I'm bounded to an alien!"

"Hey, it's not like I'm happy about this either. I never wanted to be bounded to anyone, especially to a lowlife human like you," Craig crossed his arms and stared at me angrily. For some reason...I feel bad.

"S-sorry?"

"...Apology accepted...now you better go home and get all of your belonging ready," Craig said.

"What? Why?"

"Because, in a couple of weeks, this planet will be destroyed, so since you're bounded to me, I have to take you with me. Don't worry, I know everything there is to taking care of a human, so you don't have to worry about living in space or whatever."

"W-wait a minute! I'm not going with you! Especially since you're going to destroy my planet!"

"Well I can't leave without you since if you die the I die. See why I have to take you with me?"

"I don't care about that! I don't want you to destroy my planet!"

"...What's so great about earth? If you haven't realized, your kind has been destroying your planet very slowly with your pollution. Not only that, but since you humans discovered space travel, you're now leaving your garbage in space. We can't have that, which is why we're destroying your kind before you can destroy the entire galaxy because of your stupidity."

"L-look...I get that we're not perfect, heck...I wish a lot of people were less of an asshole, but...not everyone deserves to die. There are lots of innocent people, people who actually want to save the earth and clean our mess up! There are children that don't even realize the truth of the real world! How could you destroy a planet while everyone are oblivious to what's going to happen to them?"

"...Look...I get it...you have your bad people and your good ones...but that's something out of my hands. It wasn't my idea to destroy this planet, it's my leader's."

"Y-you mean the guy on the screen and on the posters?"

"Yeah, that's him. Sorry, he calls the shots, not me. I just report to him, that's all."

"...Then...the tell him to not destroy our planet!"

"Are you insane? I can't just randomly tell him to not destroy the earth without a valid reason."

"Well make something up! Lie! Just do something! Please, I...I don't want my family to die...I don't want my friends to die and...and..." Shit, I'm crying aren't I. I was always an emotional wreck.

"...Stop that. Stop crying."

"I...I can't...I just...I just..." I looked at him and was surprised to see him crying as well. "W-why are you crying?"

"I can't help it, when you're crying, I cry. That's what happens when we're bounded together, we share how we feel," Craig said. When I looked at him and realized he didn't look sad, just annoyed that he had tears in his eyes.

"Jesus...this whole being bounded thing is confusing..."

"Why do you think I tried my best to never be bounded with anyone? I hate showing emotions," Craig said.

"Wait...so when you had a blank face earlier...that wasn't part of the act?"

"No..." Craig wiped the tears off and went back to a neutral look. Huh...I kinda want him to show some emotions on his face. "Look...I'm sorry...really I am....but there's no way I can lie to my leader and give him false facts. He can easily tell that I'm lying."

I looked down and felt that everything was going to be hopeless. How can I convince him that earth isn't so bad and that it can be beautiful? I then remembered what happened at lunch earlier. When Clyde and Token hung out with Craig, or when they praised him for defending me from Butch.

I had a crazy idea, "...how about I show you then..."

"...What?"

"I mean...why don't I show you that earth doesn't just have a bunch of assholes...if I show the beautiful side of earth then you can report to your leader and call of the destruction of earth!"

"...I don't know...it's very hard to convince someone like me to like anything. Why do you think the leader assigned me to report everything about earth?"

"Please...just give me enough time to convince you that earth isn't so bad...please..."

"...Fine...but I'm giving you a week, if I'm still not impressed then say goodbye to your planet," Craig said.

"D-deal!" I said.

We shook hands, I couldn't help but like how it felt. Wait...what? I'm shaking hands with an alien and all I can think about is how nice his hand felt? M-must be the whole being bounded to him or whatever...yeah...that must be it.

I thought of letting go...but for some reason I didn't want to. When I looked at Craig, it looked like he didn't want to either. He started to blush, which caused me to blush. Seriously? God...why did the cute new kid have to be an alien...ugh...

Craig finally let go after what felt like an eternity and turned around. "Come on...I'll take you home."

"O-okay..." I followed him out and once we were outside, I realized the spaceship looked like a house on the outside. I guess he disguised it like that or something. I told him where I lived and I realized that my house isn't too far from here, so we managed to get there pretty quickly. "T-thanks for walking me home..." I blushed. Usually in these kind of situations in romance movies, they would kiss or something. Is it bad that I kinda want to kiss him?

"..." Craig was blushing for some reason. Suddenly, I felt lips on mine. Craig was kissing me. Craig pulled away way too soon and he was blushing even more. "I only did that because you felt like it..." Craig said.

Oh...guess that...made sense. Is it weird that I kinda wished there was another reason he did it? What am I saying! He's an alien Tweek, you spent a majority of your life trying to get rid of them, you cannot like an alien, especially one that wants to destroy my planet!

"Well um...I guess I'll see you tomorrow..."

"..Yeah...remember, if you don't change my mind, then you'll have to come with me...I'll...I'll try to see if I can at least bring your family and friends along as well," Craig said.

"T-thanks...but...I will convince you to like earth...and you'll get your leader to change his mind..." I said with confidence.

Craig looked at me and smiled. I didn't even know he could do that. "We'll see...see you later...Tweek." Craig turned and walked away. I watched him for a bit before I finally entered my house.

I greeted my parents, but immediately headed to my room. I laid down and thought about everything that just happened. I screamed.

"Oh god! What have I done! This is way too much pressure!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

How the hell am I suppose to convince Craig that earth isn't bad when almost everyone treats me like shit!? I need help...and there's only two people I can go to.

"Tweek, please don't scream. You'll disturb the neighbors. If you're gonna scream, at least do an indoors scream."

* * *

I was waiting in front of school as I waited for Kenny and Butters. I do hope they got my text. I looked up and saw them walking towards me.

"Hey there Tweekers, what's up?"

"Nnggg...big problem you guys. Alien problems," I told them.

"Well gee Tweek, I thought you said you was gonna give up this whole alien thing," Butters said.

"I was...until I found out that Craig is an alien," I told them.

"What?"

"So..yesterday...while I was trying to hand cookies to Craig...turns out that Craig is an alien and that his species is here to destroy our planet..."

Kenny and Butters looked at me then looked at each other. They burst into laughter.

"Wow Tweek...I mean, we've heard many funny alien stories from you before, but this...this takes the cake," Kenny laughs.

"Gah! I'm serious! I need your help in convincing Craig to not kill us...or well...kill you guys since I happened to be bounded to him and that if I can't convince him then he's going to take me to space with him!"

They continued to laugh harder. Why am I friends with these assholes again?

"I'm sorry...but...there's no way that Craig is an alien," Kenny said.

I groaned. I looked around and saw Craig walking to school with Clyde and Token next to him. I had an idea. "Alright...then I'll prove it to you. Remember when I said that I'm bounded to him, well turns out he can feel what I feel so..." I gulped and slapped myself as hard as I can.

"Dude, what are you-" I grabbed their faces and made them look at Craig, who was now clutching his face as he gritted his teeth in pain.

"Huh?"

"S-sorry Craig..." I then punched myself in the stomach and Craig fell to the ground as he clutches his stomach. Clyde and Token looked at him with worried looks and tried to help him. Craig declined their help and looked around. His spotted me. He glared at me. I gulped and remind myself to apologize later.

"...Holy shit..."

"Hamburgers..."

"Told you...now will you help me before his leader kills you guys?"

"...Uh...yeah...we'll help you" Kenny said.

"D-ditto..."

I smiled. Great. Now all we need is a plan to convince Craig that earth isn't all bad.

* * *

"...You told them?"

"Well I needed help! A week isn't really enough time for me to convince you you know!" I exclaimed.

"Ugh...fine...but if they start blabbing, I can easily blow their brains out," Craig threatened.

"Woah...um...Tweek...do you think we can bound with him so we don't feel like our lives are being threatened?"

"Sorry, but my species can only be bounded to one person. Unlike how you humans have polyamorous relationships," Craig said.

"Hey, some of us humans like to have options...and really like kinky shit," Kenny smirked.

"Kenny, not helping," I groaned.

"Alright...so what's first?"

"Follow me!" I grabbed Craig's arm and led him tot he art club. "Look, there's a lot of people that loves being creative. They work really hard in creating something they love. Do you really want to destroy a planet full of humans with passion and dreams?"

"I guess not...but then again...there are humans that judge each and their work..."

Confused, we looked back and realized that the art teacher was harshly criticising a girl's artwork. Once the teacher left, the girl grabbed her piece and teared it up before running away, crying.

Fuck.

"U-um...uh...well...why don't we go to the next thing to see," I suggested as I nervously led Craig away from the classroom. We went outside and I led Craig to the couple's corner. "This is the couple's corner, where all the couples usually like to hang out and be all...romantic I guess. Now do you really want to destroy a planet full of romantic lovers like this?"

"Hm...well I guess-"

"You bastard! Who the fuck is Sarah?"

"You were looking at my phone?"

"Well of course when I found out you've been sexting with a skank name Sarah!"

"Oh please, what about you and this Charlie guy huh? Don't think I haven't notice you eyeing him all the time!"

"Well I wouldn't be looking at other guys if you weren't a complete slob!"

"Bitch!"

"Asshole!"

"Whore!"

"Fucker!"

I quickly dragged Craig out of there. I remember the last time a couple started fighting, things got way too messy.

I continued trying to convince Craig, but no matter how hard I try, he always seems to find a flaw in them.

"Um...you gotta admire that there are teacher who work in a place that doesn't fully appreciate them..."

"Yeah...but judging from the teachers I have, it seems the kids aren't very appreciated by their teachers...so both students and teachers are assholes here..."

"...Right..."

"Oh! What about the food! You can't destroy the planet when we make such delicious food," Butters said.

"Actually, most of your food is very unhealthy and is slowly killing you...so destroying your planet would simply kill you faster before the junk you eat does," Craig said.

"..."

"How about how we make ugly people feel beautiful," Kenny said.

"Yeah...by simply reminding them how ugly they are...by the way...I read your memories while you were unconscious and I saw how mean you were to the Jewish boy when you all believed he was ugly or something when you found this so called girl's list back in elementary school."

"I was ten! I didn't now better!" I exclaimed. I remembered I apologized to Kyle multiple times when we heard about the real list.

"Look...I appreciate the effort, but this isn't working," Craig grabbed his stuff from his locker and headed out.

"Well...goodbye planet earth...at least I can finally die and don't have to come back over and over again," Kenny sighed.

"Well gee Ken, don't say that. I'd awfully miss you if you ever left," Butters said.

"Oh sweet Butters...the only reason I continue on after coming back to life is because of you," Kenny said as he started patting a very confused Butters.

I sighed and ran after Craig.

"Wait!"

"What? You've already wasted my time by showing me more stuff I should hate about the earth," Craig said.

"I know...it's just...come on...you're making this difficult by judging us like that. I get it, we suck, but really, there's can't be a positive without a negative. So yeah, there will be critiques, there will be bad break ups, but...if you just focus on the positive...then it won't be so bad..."

"...I guess...I was sorta judging way too much...I apologize," Craig said.

"So...when we do this tomorrow...can you try to look at the positive instead of the possible negatives?"

"...I'll try..." Craig said.

I sighed in relief. Tomorrow, I'll be sure to try harder. I suddenly remembered the bag of cookies that I was suppose to hand him yesterday. I quickly took them out and offered them to Craig.

"H-here..."

"...What's this?"

"Cookies...I um...baked them the other day...I was suppose to give you these before...well...um...you know..."

"Oh...thanks," Craig said as he looked at the bag of cookies. "I never...received a gift before."

"Really? No one from you planet ever gave you a gift?"

"Nope, everyone over there thinks I'm a complete asshole...aside from my family...they think I'm slightly an asshole," Craig said.

"I see...well...if you ask me...I don't think you're an asshole at all," I said.

"Hm...even though I'm threatening to destroy your planet," Craig said.

"Yeah...even when you do that..."

Craig blushed and smiled at me. He looks better when he smiles. Craig grabbed my hand and kissed me on the cheek. I blushed.

"D-did I wanted you to kiss me on the cheek?" I asked shyly.

"...No...I just...I felt like it this time," Craig blushed.

"O-oh..."

"D-don't get use to it or anything. I still don't like you...but...I guess I hate you a little less now..." Craig blushed. Why is he so cute? Why do I have these weird feelings for him? Just why? Why? "I'll see you tomorrow Tweek...oh and...don't hurt yourself like that...not because it hurts me but...I just...I just don't want to know that you're hurting yourself."

"I...I won't...I promise," I blushed.

Craig nodded and headed home. I blushed even harder. For someone who seems like he doesn't care about a lot of things...he is actually really nice. I mean...he did bandaged my nose when I fell yesterday...and he was worried about me when he noticed I was hitting myself. He's really really nice for an alien.

...Oh god...I think...I think I've fallen for him.

"...Fuck!"

* * *

The next day, I decided to get Clyde and Token involved. I remembered that the guys wanted Craig as a friend so if I can get Craig to be friends with them, then maybe he'll not want to kill them.

"Craig is sad?" Clyde asked.

"Yeah, he um...told me about it, so I want you guys to try and be great friends to him," I told them.

"Well sure...but it won't be easy. We tried asking him to hang out with us yesterday, but he kept refusing us, even when Clyde begged him," Token said.

"I-I wasn't begging!"

"You were literally on the ground and hugging Craig's leg."

"Yeah...don't do that...he does not like that," I told them.

"How do you know? Are you two...dating or something?" Clyde asked.

"N-no!" I blushed.

"Aw, Tweek and Craig, sitting on a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g," Clyde then started making smooching sounds. I had a sudden urge to punch him.

"Just be try to be friends with Craig please," I said.

"Don't worry, we'll get him to be our best friend till it hurts!" Clyde said.

"I'm pretty sure we don't want him to feel pain if we're going to make him our friend," Token said.

"Whatever," Clyde said.

I saw Craig walked up to us and I couldn't help but feel my heart race when I see him. Even though this isn't what he really looks like, he still looks beautiful to me.

"Hey Craig!" Clyde said cheerfully. Suddenly, Craig punches Clyde in the arm. "Ow! Why'd you do that!?" Clyde cried out.

Craig looked at me and I knew why. "Felt like it."

"Hmph, well keep acting like that and you'll never be our friend," Clyde pouted. I nudged him with my elbow and scowled at him. "I mean...we totally want you to be our friend, so let's hang out today!" Clyde said.

"I don't..." Craig looked at me and I looked at him, reminding him to be more open and look at the positive. Craig sighed, "sure...I'd...love to..."

"Great! let's be partners for science class then!" Clyde grabbed Craig by the arm and dragged him to their class.

"...You think Craig will be okay having Clyde as a science partner?" I asked Token.

"...Nope...which is why I better follow them and make sure Craig doesn't kill him," Token then walk into the classroom and I started heading to my class. I wished I could see what was going to happened, but unfortunately, I don't have science with Craig, so I just got to hope and pray that things go okay.

* * *

It's lunch time and I knew something went wrong. Clyde had bandages on his head, Craig had a black eye, and the two looked like they weren't talking to each other. What the fuck happened!?

"T-Token...what happened?"

"Well...in science class, Clyde wouldn't listen to Craig so they ended up exploding the classroom by accident, Clyde was taken to the nurse after he fainted and hit his head. In PE, we were playing dodge ball and Clyde accidentally hit Craig in the face."

"W-were they in different teams?"

"Nope. Clyde didn't realize Craig was behind him, so when he was about to throw the ball, his elbow hit Craig in the eye."

"...Oh god...we're doomed," I said.

"Oh come on...it isn't going to be the end of the world if Craig hates us or something like that," Token said. Oh poor Token, I wish I could tell you, but sadly, if Craig hates you, then I'm sure he'll make sure that you and Clyde die in a horrible death.

"Right..." I sighed and continued to drink my coffee.

"I'm gonna go and get seconds!" Clyde said as he picked up his tray and headed back to the lunch line. We were having tacos today, so I can see why he's getting seconds.

I scooted closer to Craig and looked at him. "You alright?"

"Peachy," Craig sighed.

"D-does it hurt?"

"A bit, but my skin is tough enough to handle something like getting hit in the face..."

"Speaking of skin...how is your fake skin doing that?"

"The black eye? Easy, this meat suit is built to easily get bruises similar to your skin."

"Huh...another question...I saw you tear your suit off...so how do you put it back on?"

"It's actually a complicated process, you see, first we have to-"

"My tacos!" I hear Clyde scream in the distance and both Craig and I looked up and saw Butch pushing Clyde down and crushing his tacos.

"Oops, sorry fatty," Butch said sarcastically. Ugh, I really hate that guy.

"You asshole! You owe me tacos!" Clyde exclaimed, but was suddenly pushed down.

"Clyde!" Token got up and ran towards Clyde. "Hey, leave him alone Butch!"

"Fuck you rich boy!" Butch then kicked Token in the side and Token fell on top of Clyde. Butch continued to kick the two, while they tried to get up and escape. I started to panicked and tried to helped them, but suddenly, Craig got up and ran towards them.

Craig pushed Butch causing him to fall to the ground. Craig hovered over Butch with an angry look on his face.

"Don't you fucking touch them asshole!" Craig growled. Butch started shaking, probably remembering the last time he encountered Craig. "If I see you hurting anyone, especially my friends, I'll beat the shit out of you."

"Y-yes sir..." Butch got up and ran out of the cafeteria.

Craig sighed and looked at Token and Clyde. "...You two alright?"

"Yeah...we're fine. Thanks Craig," Token smiled.

"You called us...your friend," Clyde said.

"...Well...if Tweek likes you...then I guess you guys aren't so bad...besides...seeing the classroom explode like that was awesome and you really got that kid when you threw that ball," Craig smirked.

Clyde looked at him and started to cry. He suddenly gave Craig a tightly hug.

"Clyde, you're embarrassing us," Token said.

"I don't care! Craig is our best friend now! He's a good guy!" Clyde cried out.

Craig looked a bit uncomfortable, but started patting Clyde on the back. I smiled. Craig then went to the lunch line and got two tacos. He handed them to Clyde and Clyde started to hug him again.

That's so sweet.

The three walked back to our table and sat down. Craig sat next to me. "That was nice of you."

"...I knew you wanted me to be their friend...so I just thought I'd make you happy and just do it," Craig said.

"...Was it really just for me?" I asked.

"...Well...half of it was...the other half...was for myself. They're okay...when I just look at the positive..." Craig blushed. I smiled and continued drinking my coffee. I'm seriously falling for this alien. At least that's a point for me on saving earth from destruction.

* * *

The next day, I decided to take Craig to my place. I thought I could try baking for him or something. It seemed like he enjoyed my cookies when he told me that they were delicious earlier.

When we reached my house, I was surprised to see my parents. They're usually at work around this time, why are they here?

"Mom...dad, what are you two doing here?"

"Well we thought we spend family time with our favorite son," dad said.

"I'm your only son dad," I said.

"I know, which makes the wording even more special," dad said.

"Oh, who's your little friend there?"

"T-this is Craig, the new kid in my school," I said.

"Hello," Craig said.

"Why hello there Craig!" Mom walks up and hugs Craig. I almost screamed in shock. Why is my mom such a hugger!?

"Um..."

"Oh you'll have to excuse my wife here, she always get happy whenever Tweek's friends come by," dad said.

Why...why are my parents so embarrassing?

"Ugh...can I just take Craig to my room now?" I asked.

"Of course sweetheart. Hope you'll stay for dinner Craig."

"Sure, I'd love to," Craig said.

"Oh good, I'm making lasagna!"

I groaned and grabbed Craig by the arm and led him to my room. "I-I'm sorry for them..."

"No, it's alright...they're...nice..."

"Huh?"

"...Look...my family can be assholes to me and I can be an asshole to them...but we're still a family. I love my parents...and...I can tell that your parents love you if they would skip a day of work to spend time with their only son. Not a lot of kids have that privilege...heck...there are even kids with abusive parents. So...you should appreciate your parents more," Craig said.

I looked at him and thought back at everything my parents have done for me. True, their advice never helps, and they did point a gun at me to give me a lesson about stranger danger and all that shit, but when I think about it...I guess they are trying. They are trying their best to be good parents. They are even trying extra hard after the whole...meth in the coffee thing. I sighed...no matter what...they were my parents...and they try to be good parents. I guess I can appreciate that.

"...I do...I do appreciate them."

"Good...and from what I can tell...even with all the parents in this town being screwy...they at least love their kids and try their best to be somewhat good parents...just be glad that when you turn eighteen, you don't have to deal with them that much anymore."

"Yeah," I smiled.

In the end, I showed Craig all of my stuff after we finished doing our homework. My mom then told us that dinner was ready. We went downstairs and had dinner.

"So Craig...do you like my son?" dad asked.

I choked on my lasagna and looked at my dad in horror. "Why would you ask him that!"

"I'm just asking son if Craig likes you as a friend."

"Of course I like Tweek....he's...interesting," Craig said.

I blushed. I feel like he said that as if we're more than friends, but I'm probably mistaken.

"Well I'm glad. Please take good care of our son."

"I will and I know he'll take good care of me," Craig said. He smiled at them, and I felt my heart racing. He really does have a beautiful smile.

After dinner, I led Craig to the front door. I said goodbye to him, but he suddenly kissed my nose. I squeaked as I held my nose.

"Felt like it," Craig simply said as he turns around and left. I closed the door, my face was completely red.

I looked up and noticed my parents were staring at me with these weird smiles on their faces.

"W-what?"

"You like him don't you Tweek," dad teased.

"N-no I don't!" I do.

"It's alright son, it's great that you have yourself a little boyfriend."

"H-he's not my boyfriend!" I exclaimed. I wish he was though.

"You don't have to hide it Tweek, we know you have a boner for Craig."

"Oh my god!" I screamed and ran to my room. I hated how they were right. I slammed the door and locked myself in my room.

"...He's so gay."

* * *

The next two days were a bit tricky, but I think I managed to score some points...aside from that time Stan beat up Craig after they had an argument over something...or that time Craig almost got in the middle of another couple's arguing. I still think we have a chance...right?

It's Saturday today, which means tomorrow is the last day to prove to Craig that earth isn't so bad. I don't know how well I'm doing, but I hope we're looking okay. I decided to take Craig to a pet shop so he could see all the cute animals.

"What do you think?"

"...Noisy," Craig said.

"Well...animals does that," I chuckled. "Let's go look at some animals."

We checked out the dog area first and immediately, a bunch of huge dogs jumped on Craig and licked at his face. I managed to shoo them away and help Craig stand back up.

"Y-you alright?"

"Fine...just...wet..." Craig said as he wiped the slobber on his face.

"Sorry...why don't we check out the cats," I suggested. We headed to the cat area and so far, most of the cats ignored us. One actually hissed at Craig and looked like it would scratch Craig's face off. "Maybe...cats aren't a good idea right now..." I took Craig away from the cat area. I swear, I think that cat is still staring down at him...actually...so was Craig...

I took him to the guinea pig and hamster area.

"Aren't the hamsters cute? I know Butters have hamsters...he likes to dress them up and make them his minions when we played superheroes." I laughed remembering the time everyone, including me, were dressed up and were playing superheroes, and of course Butters playing the villain.

I didn't get a reply, so I turned around and noticed that Craig's eyes were wide as he looked at the guinea pig cages. He was particularly at a guinea pig that had a stripe patter on its head.

"...Do you...do you like guinea pigs?"

"...I don't know...I heard that if you got rid of humans that play pan flutes, giant guinea pigs would come out and take over your planet," Craig said.

"That actually happened one time, but luckily Stan and his friends managed to solve the problem...don't know how...they said it involved a giant boulder and the leader getting squished by accident."

"...I...I would like to adopt this one..."

"Really?"

"Yeah...c-can I?" Craig asked. The stars in his eyes were now larger and actually showed. His eyes were astounding.

"Y-yeah...sure..." I smiled and we picked up the little guinea pig and adopted him. We also bought some guinea pig food, toys, and a cage. We headed out and I couldn't help but smile at how cute Craig looked while staring at the little guinea pig. "What are you going to call it?"

"Stripe."

"Wow...how original," I smiled.

"Fuck off," Craig said as he flipped me off. Turns out, Craig likes using this gesture a lot whenever he's pissed. He started doing it on Thursday when he and Stan were fighting.

I simply laughed and we continued heading to Craig's house...er...spaceship.

"Here we are...hope you and Stripe have a good time together," I said.

"I think we will. Thank you Tweek," Craig smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back at him. I suddenly had a crazy idea for what we should do tomorrow.

"L-let's go on a date!"

"...What?"

"A date...I mean...tomorrow is my last chance to convince you...and...we are bounded...so maybe...if I showed you a good time...you know..." I blushed. This was my first time asking a guy out. Oh god, I hope I'm not messing anything up.

"...Alright...I guess we'll go on a date...just make sure I have a good time tomorrow," Craig said.

"D-don't worry, I'll be sure to make it fun for the both of us," I said.

Craig smiled, "I'm looking forward to it."

I smiled and headed home. As soon as I was a good distance away, I ran all the way with a huge grin on my face. I know I shouldn't be this happy since I am going to go on a date with an alien.

But you know...I don't give a damn anymore. I'm in love.

* * *

Okay...since I don't have enough money to actually take Craig to a fancy restaurant or anything like that, I decided to take him to place that I feel like he might enjoy.

"Where are we Tweek?"

"It's a surprised, so keep your eyes closed."

"...You realized I have a strong sense of smell and hearing right? So I can tell that we're outside in an open area or something like that."

"...Just shut up and keep your eyes closed...and stop cheating by using your other senses!"

"Whatever."

Once we reached the spot, I told Craig to open his eyes. Craig did what I said and I smiled when he looked up.

"Wow..."

"I know right. This is the only place to get the best view of the stars..."

"Huh...with all your light pollution...I thought it be impossible to see the stars."

"Well...that's the nice thing about living in a small town like South Park, there's not that many people that can cause light pollution."

"...Good point," Craig smiled and looked up. "I'm surprised you would take me here...I mean....I do see stars practically everyday when I'm in space."

"I know...but I bet you've never sen stars like this..."

"...No...no I haven't," Craig said.

"...D-do you like it?"

"...Yeah...I do..."

I smiled and I suddenly grabbed Craig's hand. and gave it a squeeze. Craig didn't look at me, but he did squeeze back. We laid down and continued to watch the stars together.

After watching the stars and eating the little picnic I packed for us, I led Craig back home. My hand was still holding his and I'm glad Craig didn't try to take his hand back. Once we reached Craig's ship, I looked at him and smiled.

"This was fun," Craig said.

"...Does this mean...earth gets to live?"

"...I think so..." Craig said.

"R-really?"

"Yeah...I hate to admit it...but you've changed my view on this planet...don't get me wrong...it still sucks...but...I guess I can convince my leader to let this planet go," Craig said.

"Thank you...thank you Craig..." I had this strong urge to kiss him, so I did. I pulled his closer to me as I kissed him on the lips. Craig stiffened, but after awhile, he started returning the kiss. I really love him, and I hope we can be together forever.

Craig pulled away and all I wanted was to keep kissing him.

"I love you Craig." I said.

"...You can't."

"Huh?" Wait what? Isn't this the part where he says he loves me back? Where's my happy ending? "What do you mean?"

"...Tweek...my purpose being here is to report to my leader and tell him if we should destroy this planet or not...I'm not here to be in a romantic relationship with a human...we can't...we can't be together..."

"B-but you said that we're bounded together!"

"Yes we're bounded together...but that doesn't mean you're always romantically involved. I mean...there are a few people from my planet that are bounded but aren't romantically interested with each other."

"...But Craig...I...I love you."

"...I know...I always knew Tweek. I felt it remember?"

"...I'm guess once you report to your leader to leave earth alone...you're gonna leave," I said.

Craig didn't say anything. He knows that I knew the answer. I hugged Craig and felt him wrap his arms around me.

"It's for the best...I am an alien after all and you're a human...it could never really work..."

"I've been trying to tell myself that this entire time...yet I still couldn't help but love you," Tweek whispered.

"...I know..."

I let go and stared into his eyes. Huh...the stars in his eyes seem to be getting dimmer.

"...I'll miss you."

"...Me too."

I didn't cry. I won't cry. As much as I hated the idea of Craig leaving...I knew...it was for the best. We're in two separate worlds after all. I kissed Craig on the lips once more and then turned around and headed home. I didn't dare look back Once I was home, I suddenly felt the ground shake and I turned to see a ship in the air before flying off. I sighed and headed inside.

"Oh Tweek, I'm glad your back safely, did you just felt that earthquake earlier?"

"Yeah..." I sighed.

"...Tweek...is something wrong?"

"...Craig's gone..."

"Oh...what happened?"

"...He went back home..."

"Oh, so he moved?"

"Yep...today was his last day I guess..."

"I'm sorry honey, I know how much you cared about him."

"Yeah...I know..." I sighed and headed to my room.

I laid on my bed and tried to think of something else, but no matter what, my mind continued to think about Craig. I already missed him. I missed him so much.

My face is suddenly wet. I touched my cheeks and realized I was crying. Why? I'm sad, sure, but I didn't feel like crying or more like I was trying my best to hold back tears. That's when I realized that these weren't my tears.

They were Craig's.

* * *

It's been a month since Craig left. Everything was normal. No more aliens wanting to kill us. No more alien invasions. No more trying to convince an alien to let us live.

No more aliens disguised as cute boys and goes by the name Craig.

I miss him. I still miss him after all this time. I can tell that everyone else still misses him too.

"When is Craig going to come back?" Clyde cried.

"For the last time, he isn't coming back, he went back to Canada and we're never going to see him again."

"Why did he have to go back to stupid Canada?"

"Hey, my brother is Canadian!" Kyle said angrily.

"Sorry..."

"Clyde, we all miss him...but let's face it...he's never coming back..." Kenny sighed.

"I still don't see why you guys miss him, he's only been here for about eight days," Cartman said.

"That's what I don't understand...why would he move here but move back after eight days...it just doesn't make any sense..." Kyle said.

I looked at Kenny and Butters and I knew I needed to tell them.

"...Craig is an alien, he came to our planet to destroy it, but I managed to convince him not to after a week, then he left once he called off the destruction of earth," I said then took a bite of my sandwich.

Everyone looked at me and started laughing, all except for Kenny and Butters.

"He's telling the truth," Kenny said.

"Yeah!"

"Oh come on, I know Craig was a bit weird and shit, but he wasn't an alien." Stan chuckles.

I sighed, I knew it would be pointless to convince them without any evidence. Suddenly, we hear screaming and felt the ground shake beneath us.

"What the..."

"Holy shit! There's a space ship outside of school!"

"They have finally come for us!" Kevin said excitedly.

Everyone looked at me and I simply shrugged. Like I have any idea what's happening. We all ran outside and once we were out, we were all shocked to see a space ship.

A very familiar space ship.

A beam of light came out and a figure suddenly appeared. What I saw was a familiar blue alien.

"Craig!" I exclaimed as I ran towards him.

"That's Craig!?"

"Well gee...I didn't think he'd look like that," Butters said.

"Huh...so that's what an alien looks like with hair...go figure."

I didn't care if he wasn't wearing his human disguised, I ran to him and gave him a hug. Craig returned the hug and smiled at me.

"Missed me?"

"Of course...but...what are you doing here?"

"Well...after I convince my leader to not destroy your planet, I was planning on leaving earth for good and never return...but then I thought about you and well...I realized my feelings for you were too much...I...I wanted to be with you and I wanted to stay by your side forever."

"Craig..."

"I know...I'm an alien and you're a human and all that shit...but I don't give a fuck. I love you Tweek Tweak, and I want to be your boyfriend!" Craig said. His cheeks turned red. He was blushing.

"I...I would love to have you as a boyfriend!" I said as my cheeks became red. Craig smiled at me and gave me a hug. I'm so happy. "But wait...how did you managed to convince your leader to let you stay on earth?"

"Oh that...well....um..." Craig back up and shouted at the ship above him. "Hey dad! You can introduce yourself now!"

"Wait what..."

"Alright alright I'm coming," a deep voice suddenly said. Another figure came down and it was the leader on the poster and on the one Craig was talking to when I found out he was an alien.

"He was your father this entire time!?"

"Yeah..."

"What the fuck Craig!"

"Hey, why do you think I listen to him? You should know be by now, I'm an asshole, how the hell would I get an important job like this if I didn't have some kind of tie with the leader."

"So you're telling me...you could have convince your dad to not destroy us any time!?"

"Technically no since my dad is a stubborn ass."

"Hey, just because you're my son doesn't mean I won't blast your punk ass."

"Whatever dad. Anyways, this is the human I told you about."

"This is him?"

"Yep."

"Don't see why you got the hots for him 943."

"Oh my fucking glorg, the crew isn't here, so stop calling me 943."

"Sorry Croig."

"Croig?"

"Yeah...that's my real name...but I think I prefer Craig since I'll be staying here...right dad?"

"Yes yes...you've already convince me that this planet isn't so bad...but if you hurt my son I won't hesitate to blow this place into smithereens," Craig's dad said to me. I gulped and nodded.

"D-don't worry, I'll never hurt him. I love him too much to do that!" I squeaked.

Craig's dad nodded, but still didn't look sure about me. "You are certain this is the person you want to be with?"

"Yes."

"Alright fine...have a good life here Craig. Your mother, sister, and I will come and visit often."

"Really don't care, but okay."

Craig's dad sighed and beamed back up the ship. The ship then flew away and I looked back at Craig.

"I guess...you'll be living in South Park now huh."

"Yep and we're going to be boyfriends."

"I...I like that..." I blushed, "but you're wearing your meat suit all the time cause I can't handle your alien form at all."

"Sorry...I was so excited to see you that I didn't have time to put my suit back on." Craig pouted.

Oh my gosh, why is he still cute when he's in his alien form. I couldn't help it, I lean in and kissed Craig on his lips, even if his skin felt a bit slimy, I didn't care. Craig was mine. My cute little alien.

"...So...are we going to talk about the fact that Craig is an alien and that Tweek is making out with him?" Stan asked.

"I think out of everything we dealt with...this is by far the most normal thing we've witness," Kyle said.

"...Fair point."

"...Token...I just realized something."

"What's that Clyde?"

"We're best friends with an alien! That make him ten times more awesome!"

"...I guess..."

"Do you think he'll take us on a joyride to space or something?"

"...God damn it Clyde..."


End file.
